


Grimm Ever After

by littleredfablewriter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredfablewriter/pseuds/littleredfablewriter
Summary: After Zerstorer's defeat, Nick and Adalind can finally relax. But what happens when a certain police Captain/Zauberbeist/Royal starts becoming a part of the family they didn't know was missing?





	1. Scent

Nick isn’t sure how it happened, how the three of them had come together. After the _Zerstörer_ incident and the Other Place, the Grimm had been glad to be home, with Adalind and Kelly, Trubel, Monroe and Rosalee, Diana….everyone he loved and trusted.

 

Except for Renard. He didn’t _hate_ the Captain, per say, but Nick wasn’t exactly overcome with the warm fuzzies whenever he saw him, which was often. Despite Renard’s aid in the Other Place with _Zerstörer_ , his sacrifice, Nick had a hard time trusting him after everything else: the lies, his Aunt Marie, joining Black Claw. But the Grimm couldn’t deny Diana time with her father, _would_ never deny her that time, and so Renard would come by the house (a modest two story that Nick and Adalind had purchased a couple of weeks after _Zerstörer_ was gone and peace had settled) and play with Diana or take her out to dinner or to his house for the weekend.

 

On the rare occasion, they would invite Renard to stay for dinner or coffee (or rather, _Adalind_ would invite him as Nick pointedly ignored his presence) and Nick would go over his Grimm books (the ones he had left, the new ones he was so carefully crafting) as Adalind and Renard talked about Diana.

 

The trio continued like that for some time, Nick studying his case or his books or playing with Kelly as Renard and Adalind worried over Diana’s education, whether home schooling would be better (Renard always said that yes, it would be, but Adalind fretted she wouldn’t know how to interact with others, Wesen or otherwise). It was almost domestic, Nick decided, except that he didn’t trust Renard and the Captain was only there for his daughter.

 

Nick certainly doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary about his _smell_ until he goes to visit Monroe one day. Spice and Tea had been put back together (on the city’s money and Renard’s guilt at being a douchebag or, as Monroe called him, _Ein Pickel auf dem Schwanz des Lebens,_ which translated roughly to mean: “A pimple on the dick of life”) and Nick smiled as he looked around at how familiar it was. Rosalee was in the back room, Nick could hear her talking, and Monroe was stocking shelves, whistling absently.

 

But as Nick entered, the _blutbad_ shifted, shoulders tensing before he was suddenly in front of Nick, scenting him.

 

“Dude...why do you smell like _Renard_?”

 

Nick blinked, unsure of what to say. “Uh…” he said, sniffing his shirt.

 

His brows furrowed, blue eyes looking up at Monroe in question because it didn’t smell like the _Captain_ , just the laundry detergent that Adalind used. Monroe rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Despite the last few years, Nick still had a limited understanding of _wesen_.

 

“Like...Okay, don’t get me wrong, you don’t _reek_ of him, but he’s there...faint and lingering. Which I mean, I guess makes sense because he’s always at the house, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, because of Diana.”

 

“See? So really, there’s nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.”  

 

Nick tried to take comfort in that, he did. But his gut was telling him that something was up. Monroe sounded more like he were trying to convince himself than he was trying to convince Nick. As if sensing something disastrous on the horizon, Rosalee crossed over with a smile, hand on Monroe’s back.

 

“Come on, Roe. I need you to get some boxes for me,” she said.

 

Monroe followed her (a little too eagerly in Nick’s opinion) leaving Nick alone at the counter with the accounting books and some herbs.

 

Later that night, when he was in bed with Adalind and they were under the covers, pressed close to each other, Nick posed his question.

 

“If Monroe was aware that Sean was always at the house, why did he sound so surprised?”

 

Adalind looked up at him, wide blue eyes groggy with sleep. “I don’t know, Nick. Why didn’t you ask him?”

 

“I wasn’t given a chance,” he said, trying not to sound as annoyed as he was.

 

Even after he was done helping Rosalee, Monroe found an excuse to avoid Nick, as if the smell of Renard were something to be avoided. Which was ridiculous to Nick, because yeah, Renard wasn’t _his_ favorite person, but it’d been three months since _Zerstörer_ was stopped and Renard hadn’t tried to kill any of them again.

 

_Yet_.

 

Nick shook off the thought, kissing Adalind’s head. “Maybe it’s a _blutbaden_ thing.”

 

“Maybe,” Adalind said, already half-asleep in Nick’s arms.

 

The Grimm smiled, kissing her hair before turning off his lamp, falling asleep himself.

  
The thought of Renard and his scent and Monroe’s weirdness faded away into dreams.


	2. Answers? Or Just More Questions

The next time someone mentioned Renard’s scent to Nick was when he visited Bud at the _eisbieber’s_ repair shop a couple of days after the incident with Monroe. The new fridge was on the fritz again, and Nick was getting tired of having to get it repaired (this would be the fifth time in one month which was unnecessary and frustrating since he and Adalind had just bought it) but he refused to go through the hassle of finding another fridge.

As he stepped into the repair shop he noticed a few customers tense and look his way, woging. By this point, he’d formed a reputation as a kill-last kind of Grimm so Nick knew that these _wesen_ weren’t freaked out about that. Quietly, he walked to the front, where Bud was looking perplexed and then awestruck and then down-right terrified.

“Nick. Uh...hey, Nick. What’s up? Fridge on the fritz again cause I don’t mind coming out to fix it, it’s just….well, I could get you a new one if you want since this one seems to be a lemon and really, at this point--”

“Bud,” Nick cut-off, “Stop. I just need you to come look at the fridge.”

“Yeah, sure. Of course. No problem. Just um...the Prince isn’t gonna be there, is he?”

“Renard? Why would you think Renard would be there?”

“Well….he lives there right? He must live there, because his scent wouldn’t be on you if he just visited….”

“Okay” Nick said, holding up a hand. “Okay, first of all: Renard doesn’t live with me and Adalind. He visits his daughter. Second, can you tell me what the big deal is? First Monroe, now you. What’s going on?”

Bud shifted, unsure of how to put things delicately.

“Look. It's not that we don't think he's a great guy. I mean...he has to be right? Cause he's a cop. A captain. It's just….He tried to kill you. And Monroe...And, well...all of us, really. But I mean, you haven’t killed him yet, so he can’t be that bad, right? Even though he was in Black Claw and a _zauberbeist_...and a Royal….”

“Bud,” Nick said.

“Right, yeah...um...look, Monroe knows more than I do. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Because he’s not exactly overflowing with the information.” Nick said dryly.

Bud flailed his hands. “It’s not really my place, Nick. I mean, not that I want to shove you off, because you know I’d do anything, anything for you. But you know. You might want to talk to someone who understands a little more. Like Rosalee! You should talk to Rosalee. She’s a great gal, she knows everything! Well, not everything, but most things! And with Adalind being your not-wife now…”

Nick held up a hand. “Fine. Okay. I’ll go talk to Rosalee.”

“Great. That’s great.” Bud said. “Now, about your refrigerator…”

\-------

After setting up an appointment for Bud to swing by and check out the fridge, Nick made his way to Rosalee’s spice shop, glad that-when he arrived-Monroe was nowhere in sight. He strode with a quiet purpose up to Rosalee, leaning against the counter (was that cherry wood? Damn, Renard must have been feeling guiltier than Nick initially thought) as she finished with her customer.

“Now, remember, Mrs. Adelstein, one drop in the morning and one drop at night. Otherwise you won’t be able to taste anything.”

“Bless you, dear. I’ll see you in a month.”

Rosalee waved her off and then turned to Nick. “Hey, Nick.”

“Rosalee. Can we talk?”

She studied him, then nodded. "I was wondering when you'd be bringing it up."

Resting a hand on her stomach as one of the triplets kicked, she headed to the back room, wordlessly expecting him to follow. The due date was getting closer and closer, and she was a little worried, not about the pregnancy, but about Nick.

Nick silently followed, worry and amazement warring within him. Worry-because Rosalee was his friend, and he always worried about his friends; because she knew why he was here, and he couldn't help but fear her reply, but also amazed- because she was so strong, and not just because of the triplets. Nick had lost count of how many times she had saved his ass, and if this was bad, she would work with him to save it once more.

Rosalee took a moment to form the words she was searching for. “Look, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, but given everything, it is surprising. Not that you have his scent, but that his scent is constantly on you. It’s like a warning, Nick, but I’m not sure to who. The Royal half of Sean could be claiming you as his Grimm--making you off limits to any other Royals. The _Zauberbeis_ t in him? I don’t know those motives, I can’t even begin to think of what it wants. But you need to be careful. You and Adalind both.”

“But it’s just his scent, and it’s not...Monroe said I didn’t reek of him.”

“And you don’t. But the more time he spends at your place, around you and Adalind and Kelly? The more that scent will get on you. And that could send the wrong message to the wrong people.”

“Which could make us more of a target.” Nick murmured. “So what do I do?”

“Well, I could make a candle that could deter his scent from getting on you. It’s not a guarantee but…”

“I’ll try anything if it means keeping Adalind and Kelly safe.”

“Have you talked to Renard about this?” she asked quietly.

“Why would I?” Nick said.

“Because he may not realize he’s doing it.”

Nick scoffed. “How could he not?”

She sighed. “I’m not saying the captain hasn’t made mistakes. He would be the first to admit he has. But maybe...considering everything, maybe we should give him another chance. Or at least the benefit of the doubt.”

He nodded, looking down at his feet. “I just….I don’t trust him. I can’t trust him. Every time I have, it’s lead from one disaster to another. He almost killed us, Rosalee.”

“I know. I know, Nick. But that’s all behind us, behind him. After _Zerstörer_ , I would think you of all people would be willing to extend an olive branch.”

Nick sighed softly, hands shoved in his pockets. “What do you suggest?”

“Talk to Adalind. And then talk to Renard.”

“Okay. Thanks, Rosalee.”

“Anytime, Nick,” she said, smiling as she hugged him. “Now. Go home, talk to Adalind.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he laughed, “Call me as soon as you go into labor.”

“I promise. Now go.”

With a grin, Nick turned and left, quickly making his way home to Adalind and the kids.


	3. Apologies....of a Sort

Despite their previously (shaky) alliance, and the remnants of the feelings she once had for him, Adalind didn’t trust Sean any more than Nick did.  There was just too much history there, too many betrayals on both sides, and frankly, she didn’t have the reasons to try to recover their relationship, not like she had with Nick.

That was what she told herself, at least.

Despite knowing the truth about what happened with her daughter, that didn’t change the fact that Sean  _ took _ her, and never told Adalind why.  There had been too much bloodshed in getting her back, and she just...couldn’t trust that Sean wouldn’t take her away again, despite their uneasy...co-parenting.

As she worked on dinner, the _Hexenbiest_ watched her daughter play with Kelly, making the baby’s toys float and dance and couldn’t help but smile. Until the toys dropped and Diana was running to the door with an excited cry of “Daddy!”

Adalind followed close behind, watching Diana launch herself into her father’s arms, blinked at the small, warm smile on Renard’s face.  _ Oh _ .  She didn’t think she had ever seen him soften like that, even when she had first brought Diana to him.  Then, he had been too overwhelmed, they both had, fighting for some sort of victory, over each other, over the Royals.

But now...now, she could almost see hints of the actual  _ father  _ he could be.  She had seen glimpses, like when she dropped Diana off for Monroe’s birthday (and how was that only six months ago, she felt like they had been fighting for  _ years) _ but now, it was like he had relaxed, felt himself settle.

She didn’t know if she was glad for that or not.

She quickly shook her head. No.  This was  _ Renard _ , Adalind.  He couldn’t be trusted, no matter what. Not even as he held his ( _ their _ ) daughter close, whispering adoration against her hair. He pulled away after a moment, taking Diana’s face in his hands.

“Hey, sweetheart. You been a good girl today?” Adalind heard him ask.

“Yes, daddy. Mommy and I went to the park and played with Kelly and then when we came home, she made cupcakes.”

“Yeah? Can I come in?” Sean asked, still smiling as Diana dragged him inside, though he paused when he caught sight of Adalind.

“Hi,” she said softly, because she could at least be polite.  “Want some coffee?”

“If...you don’t mind,” he allowed, and she couldn’t help a quirk of a smile.  Would serve him right if she poisoned it.

But she wasn’t that _Hexenbiest_ anymore.

He accepted the cup, debating for a moment before carefully asking, “Where’s Nick?”

“Shouldn’t you know?” she teased despite her reservations.

Sean smiled slightly, half-shrugging.  “We’re not exactly speaking at the moment.”

“Can’t imagine why.”

The look he gave her wasn’t angry,  _ per se _ , but it wasn’t exactly thrilled. Exasperated was probably the closest she could come to describing it, not that Adalind was going to be giving  _ him  _ any bright smiles anytime soon.

Or ever. God, she hoped Nick got home soon, the almost awkward silence was becoming too much.

As if by some miracle, Nick’s car pulled up, the detective sliding out. Adalind smiled into her cup as she heard the door open, Nick teasing Diana, crooning to Kelly before making his way to the kitchen. He stopped short and Adalind could hear the sharp intake of breath as his eyes landed on Sean. None of them moved and Adalind could see the gears turning in Nick’s head, her Grimm trying to decide what to do. In the end, he opted to sit beside Adalind, grabbing a cupcake and a beer before doing so. They all remained silent, nothing but sips and the sounds of Nick’s eating filling the air. 

“Can I talk to you?” Sean asked after a moment, swallowing against the thick tension.  “The both of you.”

 Both of Nick’s dark eyebrows rose, the refusal clear in his mouth, but Adalind put a hand on his arm, stilling him for a moment.  Because if she didn’t know better, she would almost think Sean looked _unsure_ , which was enough to make her curious.

  _Curious_ , not concerned.

 Never again.

 “Privately?” she asked, and he flicked a gaze at their daughter, who had returned to entertaining her brother, before jerking a nod.

 “Please.”

 The _please_ confirms it.  Renard wasn't a man who requested anything, he was too used to giving commands.  

“Diana,” Adalind said.  “We’ll be in the other room.  Stay here with Kelly?”

 “Okay, mommy!” she heard, and then she led the two fathers of her children to the dining room, private enough to keep them from being overheard.

 “What is it?” Nick asked, and she heard the edge in his voice, his arms crossed as he faced off with his boss.

 Sean sighed, trying to work through how to say it, knew it wasn’t even enough to earn the trust he had lost in them, especially Nick, but hopefully it would be a start. 

 Adalind watched him, the unusual slump in his shoulders.  “Sean,” she said, soft and gentle, despite her intentions.

 Grey green eyes met her blue ones, eyes she had once wanted to get lost in, and Sean swallowed, hard and thick.  “I have made...many mistakes,” he murmured, forcing the words out.  “With both of you.”

 “You’re not wrong,” Nick said, then winced when Adalind smacked his arm.  “Ow.  Sorry.”

 A bitter smile twisted the other man’s mouth, and Adalind knew how much he was struggling with this.  With asking their forgiveness.  It was the most vulnerable Sean could be.  “It’s okay,” she said suddenly, making both men look at her in surprise.  “I mean, it’s not okay, but…”

 “I’m sorry,” he burst out, eyes widening at himself.  “I just...I made a lot of mistakes, and I wish I had never even _heard_ of Black Claw.  But they could get Diana back, and I just…”  He shook his head.  “I thought I had escaped the curse of my family, their power-hungry ways.  I was wrong.”

 Nick studied him, not relaxing his shoulders, not giving an inch.  Then he slowly turned his head, looking at the baby in the living room, the beautiful blonde child kneeling by him.  “I don’t know what I would do if someone had taken Kelly from me the way Diana was taken from you,” he finally said, words slow and considering.  “I might have joined Black Claw myself.”

  _Might have_.  He was, after all, still _Nick_.

 Sean huffed a laugh. “No. You wouldn’t have. You would found some other way of getting your son back. It’s who you are,” he paused, taking a breath, “I’m not expecting you to fully forgive me or trust me. I just want the chance to earn that trust back.” 

 Nick considered him a moment and Adalind was almost afraid she’d have to speak for the both of them when Nick finally replied. 

 “You can start by watching the kids on Friday. I want to take Adalind to dinner.” 

 Both _Hexen_ \- and _Zauberbeist_ looked at him in surprised and Nick managed a smile. 

 “Okay. Friday.” Sean said. 

 “Good. Now, I’m starving. What’s for dinner?” 

 Adalind laughed as he made his way back to the kitchen, Sean just behind him. As the two men sat down, a little less tense around each other, Adalind couldn’t help but think that this might work after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friend, Athena, for helping me write this chapter because I'm not sure how long it would have taken me on my own. You can find her AO3 account here: http://archiveofourown.org/users/acostilow


	4. Tableaus

It’s not until later that night, after Renard left and the children were down that Nick remembered his conversation with Rosalee.

“So,” Adalind said, climbing into bed beside him.  “What was that, earlier?” 

“What was what?” Nick asked, because why talk about something when you could avoid it.

“Nick.”  She settled with her head on his shoulder, looking up at his face.  “I didn’t expect you to accept Sean’s apology.”

Sighing, he absently trailed his fingers over the base of her spine, luxuriating in the simple pleasure of skin on skin.  “It’s not...Rosalee and I talked.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“About the Captain. Apparently, we smell like him.”

Adalind blinked, looking up at him. “His scent?”

“Yeah.  I guess it’s not heavy, but it’s there? It made Monroe nervous.”

“Does it make _you_ nervous?” she asked, looking up at him.

He sighed, stared at the ceiling as his fingers lightly stroked her arm. Did it make him nervous? It made him….uneasy to say the least. Nick looked down as Adalind poked his chest, realized he hadn’t actually answered.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m not thrilled but I don’t think there’s anything I can do to get rid of it.”

“He is Diana’s father,” Adalind murmured.  “We can’t change that.”

“I know, that’s not the issue,”  he sighed.  “I just...I kind of wish things were different.”

“Different how?”

“Like he didn’t join Black Claw and try to kill us. Like he didn’t use you and Kelly to get himself elected mayor.”

Which, granted, that one had fallen through thanks to the _Zaubertrank_ and Nick was still reeling from that.

Adalind nodded, resting her head on his chest.  “I wish that, too,” she finally admitted.  “I’ve wished a lot of things, when it came to me and Sean.”

He glanced down at the top of her golden head.  “What made you fall in love with him?” he asked softly.  He had never really thought about it before, but she had loved Sean, despite everything.  In many ways, that seemed like a completely different Adalind than the one currently in bed with him.  They had all changed over the past few years.

Sometimes, he missed that: who he was before he had been awoken to this whole new world, missed the simplicity, Juliette, and who they had been, once upon a time.

Just then, a soft coo came through the baby monitor, and he glanced at it.  Then again, he wouldn’t have Kelly, and despite everything in the beginning with Adalind, he wouldn’t have her, and god.   _God_ .  He _loved_ her.  It wasn’t simple, and it wasn’t always easy, but it was all-consuming, and he felt...complete.

Huh.  To think, in many ways, the captain was responsible for this, as well.  If he hadn’t interfered, tried to kill his aunt, he would have never met Adalind, never known her as more than a _Hexenbiest_.

Adalind shifted in his arms, and he looked down to see her propped up, studying his face.  “Sorry,” he murmured, and reveled in the small smile that curved her mouth before those lips brushed against his.

“Sometimes, you think too hard,” she teased.

“Should I not think at all?”

“Oh no, that would never do. You already have no self-preservation,” Adalind said, laughed as he rolled and pinned her to the bed.

* * *

Monroe hummed as he watched Rosalee move about the room, content that this was his life: a loving wife, triplets ( _triplets_!) on the way, a house, a flourishing business (both his clocks and her spice shop) and a great group of friends. Hell, things within the _wesen_ community were even calm and that was a hell of feat if he had to be honest. His grin widened as she slid into bed. 

"Hey," he murmured, stroked her stomach softly as the babies kicked. 

"Hi," she said, "How was your day?" 

"I finished that clock for Mr. Griegs. He was incredibly pleased, gave me twice what he owed me." 

"Hey, that's great!" 

"Yeah," he agreed, "How was yours?" 

"Ugh. Exhausting. The triplets had me going to the bathroom every two minutes and then Nick came in to talk about Renard's scent..." 

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"That I didn't think he was doing consciously," Rosalee said, frowned as she rubbed her stomach. "But that he should talk to Adalind about it before going any further." 

Monroe nodded, kissed her stomach. "Well, let's just hope everything works out. Because the last we need is another year of Nick and Renard trying to kill each other." 

Rosalee laughed, but nodded. "Good night, Monroe." 

"Good night, Rosalee. Night, babies~" he crooned, before he shifted and turned out the light. 


	5. Faith, Trust, and Babies

The next morning, Nick stirred, a pleased smile on his lips as he lay in bed, felt warm sunlight against his skin where it filtered through the window. On the monitor, he heard Adalind move about and talk to Kelly, voice soft and sweet, and his own smile spread as he thought about the previous night.

 Then he frowned.   _Wait a second.._.

Nick shook his head before he rose and headed for the kitchen.  He wasn’t the world’s best cook, but he could manage pancakes.

 Maybe.

 “Hey,” Adalind said as she came down, smiled at him.  “You didn’t have to do that.”

 “I know, but I wanted to.  I’m pretty sure I didn’t burn them,” he said, smiled as he turned to face her. “Kelly and Diana up?” 

 “Yeah. Kelly’s in his playpen in the living room and Diana’s getting dressed.” 

 “Good,” Nick said, kissed her softly. “Hey, you never answered my question last night.” 

 “I didn’t?” Adalind asked, feigned ignorance as she looked at him. “Could have sworn I had.”

 Nick smiled, handed her a plate of pancakes. “So?” 

 “So,” she parroted and then sighed, “So, he was charming, and powerful, and….you’ve seen him. He’s attractive.” 

 “If you say so.”

 “Nick,”  she gave him a fond, exasperated look.

 Nick laughed despite himself, went to get Kelly from the living room, made faces at his son as the baby cooed and babbled.  “Yeah, okay,” he called. Because he wasn’t _blind_.  He could see what would draw Adalind to Renard, the easy authority the Captain wore like one of his expensive suits.

 Oh.  Huh.  Maybe Nick had been a little drawn in himself.

 Before he could dwell on it for too much longer, his phone rang, “Hungry Like the Wolf” repeated in a loop(Monroe was still angry about that, but Nick was sure he was coming around). With a grin, he answered it, bounced Kelly. 

 “Hey, Monroe. What’s up?” 

 “Rosalee’s in labor! We need you to meet us at the hospital.” 

 “What?” Nick asked, “Okay. Yeah, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” 

 “Hurry!” Monroe said, before the line cut off.

 Adalind looked up, eyes wide.  “What is it?”

 “Rosalee’s in labour,” he said.  “Diana, honey!  You almost ready?  We need to get to the hospital!”

 A few minutes later, after they loaded Diana and Kelly into the car, Nick turned to Adalind. 

 “Renard’s place is on the way to the hospital, isn’t it?” 

 “Uh, yeah. Why?” 

 “Because I think our trust exercise needs to happen a little sooner.”

* * *

 

 Ten minutes later, Sean blinked as he opened his front door.  “Nick,” he said in surprise.

 “Hey,” he said, and wow, he had never actually been to the captain’s new place before.  It was nice, nicer even than the one the Captain had had before the whole Black Claw... _insanity_.

 Of course, why would Nick warrant an invitation?  Adalind was usually the go-between within the two families, the Sweden to Sean and Nick’s warring nations.

 This was a special occasion.

 “Hey,” he said again.  “Sorry, I know we said Friday, but Monroe just called, Rosalee’s gone into labour…”

 “No, of course,”  he stepped back.  “Please, come in.”

 “Daddy!” Diana cheered, and Sean easily caught her in his arms.  “Daddy, Rosalee’s having babies!”

 “Is she now?” he smiled at her, then glanced over at Nick, held out his hand for the baby carrier.  “It’s okay.  I’ll keep them safe.”

 Nick couldn’t help his hesitation, despite what he and Adalind had agreed on.  He just...he thought he would have had time, to get himself used to having Renard watch his son.  This was just... _sudden_.

 Renard, for his part, didn’t move, just stood there with his hand outstretched, let the moment drag on.

 Nick blew out a breath as he slowly handed his son to the taller man, met Renard’s eyes, the unspoken promise of what would happen if Kelly and Diana weren’t kept safe hung in the air between them.

 “I’ll keep them safe,” Renard murmured.  “I swear it.”

 “Thank you,” he murmured, bent to kiss his son’s head, then turned toward the door before he said anything he regretted.

 Sean watched them go and then smiled down at Kelly. “Come on, Kelly. Let’s get you out of that car seat and onto the floor to play, hm?” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nick nearly sped the final ten minutes to the hospital, managed to park before he and Adalind raced through the halls to maternity. Monroe was already in the birthing room with Rosalee, Hank and Wu sitting just outside. 

 “Where are the kids?” Wu asked. 

 “With Renard,” Nick replied. “How is she?” 

 “She’s fine so far. No babies yet. You left Kelly with Renard?” 

 “I had no choice, okay?” 

 Hank held up his hands.  “You coulda brought him.”

 Nick shook his head.  He didn’t want to get into the new agreement, didn’t want to explain himself and the arrangement with the Captain. Not when they needed to be focused on Monroe and Rosalee. 

 Approximately five hours later, Monroe poked his head out, barely remembered to lift the mask. Rosalee had been in labor for roughly six hours by this point (or at least, when Monroe had first called them) and the _Blutbad’s_ smile was bright. 

 “We’ve got the first one. A girl. She’s...oh my god, guys, she’s beautiful. She looks like Rosalee and everything.” 

 They all grinned, barely congratulated him before he was being yelled at by Rosalee to get his ass back in there. Hank began to pace as time ticked on and Adalind had just sent him to get everyone food when Monroe looked out again. It’d been roughly two hours since the first baby was born and Monroe was still smiling as he announced the birth of his second: a boy. 

 “We’re naming him Freddie,” he said, before he once more ducked back into the room. 

 The final birth didn’t take nearly as long (thirty minutes after the second baby) and Monroe stepped out after he removed the scrubs. 

 “So. What’s the final count?” Nick asked. 

 “One girl and two boys,” he said. “They’re getting cleaned and then weighed and everything before being placed in the nursery. The nurses will wheel Rosalee to her room so she can rest.” 

 “Congrats, man,” Hank said, clapped Monroe on the shoulder. 

 “So what are you going to name them?” 

 “Well, uh….We named the first born son George Frederich...you know, after Rosalee’s dad and brother,” he said, “and um….the youngest is name Felix Nicholas...after my uncle and um...well, you, Nick.” 

 Nick smiled, grasped Monroe’s arm. “Thank you.”

 He smiled, looked over as Adalind cleared her throat. 

 “And the girl?” 

 “Gloria Allison. After her mother and mine.” 

 “I should call Renard. Let him know everyone’s okay,” Nick said, still smiled as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll be back.” 

 Adalind nodded and watched him go. 

Nick blew out a breath as he stepped outside, took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he dialed Renard’s number and hoped everything was okay. 


	6. A Day with Sean

Sean settled onto the floor beside Diana later that afternoon, watching her draw while Kelly crawled around on the blanket.  “What are you drawing, sweetheart?”

“You and mommy and Nick and Kelly and me,” she said.

“Yeah?  Can I see it?”

“Not yet.  It’s not finished.”  She kept colouring for a few minutes.  “Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Why don’t you like Nick?”

Sean sighed, sat beside her, running his fingers through her hair.  “It’s a complicated story, sweetheart. I wasn’t always a good man. I’m still not, in a lot of ways. But I love you. And mommy loves you. And I like to think that Nick loves you, too.” 

She nodded thoughtfully, leaned against him.  “But doesn’t that mean you should love Nick, too?  And mommy?”

Sean stroked her blonde hair, considering. “I thought I did once. I cared for Nick because he works with me and I thought I loved your mother. But sometimes, Diana, life gets complicated. I still care about your mom and maybe one day, I can say I love her as a friend, but right now, I don’t have an answer to that question.” 

Diana was silent for a long moment, the only sounds in the house were Kelly’s coos and squeals, birds chirping just outside. Sean heard a dog bark somewhere in the distance and he managed a smile, kissed his daughter’s head. “How about I order pizza for dinner, hm? We can watch movies and just have a night in.” 

The girl nodded, smiled up at him. “I’ll put my crayons away. No mushrooms, Daddy.” 

“No mushrooms,” he promised, smiled as he watched her gather her things. 

He had just hung up with Domino’s when his phone rang, Nick’s name flashing on the screen. 

“Burkhardt,” Sean said. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Everything’s great. Rosalee’s triplets were born, and they’re all healthy. Two boys and a girl.” 

“That’s wonderful. Send her my congratulations.” 

“I will,” Nick said, before silenced enveloped them. 

Sean was about to hang up when Nick spoke up once more, a little hesitant, which was unusual for the Grimm. 

“Look, I’m sorry….I know we need to try to get along better, I just…” Nick started, trailed off helplessly. 

“I know. Too much bad happened between us. But thank you. For trusting me to watch Kelly.” 

“Yeah. Well, we’ve got to start trusting each other again with something.” 

Sean chuckled. “I suppose we do. Will you be picking the kids up tonight?” 

“No. No, we’re gonna stay here. Make sure Rosalee’s okay, that Monroe isn’t going to go completely frantic.” 

A muffled “Hey!” could be heard through the line and Sean smiled. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Yeah. Probably around noon,” Nick said. “It depends on how much sleep we get.” 

“Don’t stay awake all night,” Sean warned. 

“We’ll try not too. See you and the kids tomorrow.” 

Sean sighed as he hung up, smiled as Diana entered. Despite everything, the bad blood between Adalind and himself, Sean couldn’t imagine not being a part of his daughter’s life. As he lifted her into his arms, carried her to the living room, Sean hoped that he would never disappoint her. 

And maybe, one day, Adalind and Nick could trust him into their lives again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short guys! I hope you all still enjoyed it. Please leave comments below about what you want to see, or what you didn't like, or what you thought didn't work.


	7. Trust and Birthday Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nick extends an invitation to Sean and Sean takes him up on it.

The next morning, after dropping Adalind off at home and grabbing a drive-thru breakfast (who knew McDonald’s breakfast biscuits could  _ taste  _ good?), Nick took off to Sean’s house, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel as he sat in traffic. He was sure the kids were fine, that Sean would have called had anything gone wrong, but the worry was still there, like a pit in his stomach. Finally, after a twenty minute delay due to a major accident involving a semi-truck and a motorcyclist, Nick pulled into Renard’s driveway, stretched as he stepped out. 

He made his way to the door, bounded up the stairs, only to pause as he heard Kelly’s giggles. For a moment, Nick just stood there, staring at the wooden door. As much as he didn’t completely trust Renard, especially with his  _ son _ , Nick had to admit that his boss was at least good with the kids and Diana loved him. Nick roused himself from his thoughts and moved to peer in through the large window, watched Sean lift Kelly up and blow raspberries on the baby’s stomach. Kelly giggled, flailed his arms happily, and Sean blew another raspberry on his stomach before putting him down on the playmat. Sean then moved to another room, out of sight, and Nick rubbed his face before he moved back to the door, ringing the bell, before he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

He heard the sound of footsteps, Diana’s voice breaking the silence as she called “Daddy!”. Nick smiled, took his hands out of his pockets so that he could hug her when she opened the opened the door. Sure enough, a second later, the door was opened, Diana rushing into his arms, and Nick held her close, smiling. He loved this little girl, would do anything for her, and that (for the moment) was the only thing that he and Renard agreed upon. 

“Hey, princess. Did you have fun with your daddy?” he asked, as he stepped into the house, closing the door behind them. 

Diana nodded, smile bright as she spoke rapidly. 

“We had pizza and watched movies and played with Kelly and I taught Daddy Kelly’s favorite song!” 

“Yeah? That does sound fun.” Nick said, still grinning as Sean entered from the living room, Kelly in his arms. 

“Hello, Nick. Where’s Adalind?” Sean asked, bouncing Kelly who was reaching for Nick. 

“At home, sleeping. It was a long night,” Nick said, put Diana down to take Kelly from Sean. 

Sean smiled, hugging Diana. 

“Why don’t you go get your bag, sweetheart?” Sean asked her and Diana nodded, taking off. 

Nick watched her and then turned to Sean. 

“Thank you. For watching them last night.” 

“Thank you for trusting me enough to let me watch them.” 

Nick managed a smile, nodding. What was he supposed to say that didn’t sound cliche? So he bit back any response, cleared his throat and changed the subject. 

“Kelly’s birthday party is in a couple of weeks. He’s turning two and things have settled for the most part so Adalind and I decided now was a good time to start birthday parties. Diana would love it if you showed up. If you want.” 

Sean smiled. 

“Sure. What does Kelly like?” 

“You don’t have to--” 

“I would like, too,” Sean murmured. “Please.” 

Nick hesitated a moment and then relented. 

“Um, talk to Adalind. I’m not sure what she’s bought him.” 

Sean nodded, smiled as Diana rushed back in, dragging her suit with Kelly’s diaper bag slung across her body.  

“You ready to go home, princess?” Nick asked, smiled as she nodded. “Alright, give your daddy a hug.” 

Diana released the suitcase and wrapped her arms around Sean’s neck after he knelt down and pulled her close. 

“Be good for mommy and Nick, okay?” Sean asked, smiled as he felt her nod. “Okay. That’s my good girl. I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“Okay, daddy,” she said. 

Sean stood as Diana pulled away and grabbed her suitcase, followed Nick out to his car. Sean watched from the doorway as Nick put Kelly in the carseat and then helped Diana with her suitcase and the diaper bag before he picked her up and sat her in the back with Kelly. Sean waved Nick climbed in and began to back-up down the driveway and into the road, stopped waving once they were safely on their way. 

In the car, Nick looked at Diana in the rearview mirror and smiled. 

“I think mommy is making your favorite for dinner tonight,” he said, smiled wider at the pleased gasped that came from the girl’s mouth. 

“Nick, can we listen to the Disney cd?” she asked. 

“Of course, princess,” Nick said, turned the radio from AM/FM to CD,  _ A Whole New World _ from  _ Aladdin _ blaring through the speakers. 

Diana beamed and sang along and Nick’s smile softened as he drove down the road. 

 

\---------------------

 

By the time the trio returned home, Adalind was awake, sitting on the couch and reading. She looked up as the door opened and rose when she heard Diana’s voice float through, telling Nick all about the movie they watched at “Daddy’s” house. And yeah, Diana wasn’t ready to call Nick Dad or anything, but Adalind hoped that one day, she would, because Adalind could  _ see  _ how much Nick loved that little girl. 

_ Baby steps, Adalind, _ she thought and crossed over to pick Diana up and hold her close. 

“Hey, baby. Did you have a good time at Daddy’s?” 

“Yeah! We watched movies and ate pizza and I taught Daddy Kelly’s favorite song and Daddy let me draw in the living room instead of at the kitchen table!” she said, all smiles and excited giggles as she lay her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

Adalind smiled, kissed the blonde hair that was so much like her own, humming softly as she made her way back to the living room, Nick following with Kelly in his arms. 

“I’m glad,” Adalind said. “I know how much you love Daddy.” 

Diana nodded, cuddled closer once Adalind was sitting down. 

“I do. I love him and you and Nick and Kelly.” 

Nick smiled, placed Kelly in his playpen before he joined both blondes on the couch. They all sit together, Adalind’s fingers combing through her daughter’s hair, easing her to sleep as Kelly cooed and played in the background. He was talking now, mostly single words, and Nick smiled as he heard him say “Mama….DiDi (he couldn’t say Diana just yet)...food….” 

“Are you hungry, buddy?” Nick asked, reached into the diaper bag for some baby snacks. 

Kelly reached up, squeezing his hands together. “Food….” 

Nick chuckled and crossed over, handing him the small bowl of snacks. Kelly beamed, grabbed a handful of the banana-strawberry puff snacks and shoved them in his mouth, beamed happily as he ate. Nick smiled and returned to the couch, head tilted towards Adalind as he watched his son. 

“I invited Sean to the birthday party.” 

Adalind paused, looked up at him curiously. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. Diana loves him and….well, I figure he’s earned some trust after last night.” 

Adalind smiled, leaned over and kissed his shoulder. 

“I knew there was a reason I married you,” she said, laughed in soft delight as he flushed. “Help get Diana to her bed?” 

Nick nodded and stood, carefully shifted Diana into his arms so Adalind could stand. Together, they took the girl up to her room, tucking her in for her nap. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Sean frowned a couple of weeks later as he stepped out of his car, present in hand. Adalind had said this was a casual affair and so he had worn jeans and a green sweater, feeling slightly off because this was still a public appearance but he didn’t think a suit would have been appropriate. Rubbing his face, Sean headed to the back, through the fence on the side of the house and how Nick had afforded this on his salary was surprising (but not really, when he realized that he had given Nick a  _ raise  _ just to keep him and Adalind and the kids in Portland). 

Adalind was talking with Rosalee, whose babies were sleeping in the stroller, all three of them chubby and red-cheeked, and appearing healthy, Monroe and Nick not far away, talking in low tones. Unsure of what to do with the gift, he crossed over to Rosalee and Adalind, managed a smile, though even he had to admit lacked in the usual façade it normally held. Adalind smiled as she looked up, curiosity and concern in her eyes, the tilt of her lips. 

“Sean. I’m glad you made it,” she said. “Diana’s on the swings if you want to go say hi.” 

“Thank you, I will. Here’s Kelly’s gift.” 

“I told you you didn’t have to get him anything.” 

“I know. I wanted, too,” he said, smile a bit more genuine, more relaxed, and he turned to Rosalee. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired, mostly, but good. The triplets are a handful but Monroe takes night shift, so…” 

Sean chuckled, hands in his pockets.

“That’s good of him,” he said. “What are he and Nick talking about?” 

“Who knows with those two. It could be anything.”

Sean smiled a bit more, knelt down as he felt little arms around his legs, turned and held his daughter close. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” 

“Hi, daddy!” she chirped. “I’m glad you came!” 

“Yeah? Well, I’m glad Nick and your mommy invited me.” 

Diana smiled, stayed close, missed as Adalind’s smile went a little sad. Because she had loved Sean and Diana loved him and she knew Sean loved Diana as well. But there had been too much bad blood and then the fiasco with Black Claw had only made things worse, more tense, especially between Sean and Nick. So Adalind was glad that the two men seemed to be getting along better, at least more civilly. 

She cleared her throat and smiled as Kelly toddled over, picked him up. 

“Ready for cake, baby?” she asked, smiled as he nodded. 

“Cake, pwease!” 

“Thank you for saying please.” 

Adalind kissed his head and made his way over, the other kids and parents following suit. To say that it was perfect would be a gross overstatement, but it was near enough. Nick held Kelly as they lit the candles, the baby reaching for the frosting and toy toppers. 

“Take!” he cried, puffed his cheeks as Nick held him back. 

“Almost, buddy. We have to blow out the candles first,” Nick said. 

He started to whimper and everyone quickly sang the birthday song, Adalind lighting the candles. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Can you blow out the candles?” she asked. 

Kelly nodded, puffing his cheeks as he tried to blow out the candles, frustrated when the flames continued to flicker. Nick smiled, shifting so he was leaning over Kelly’s head. 

“Need some help?” 

“Hep, please,” Kelly said. 

“Alright. One, two, three!” Nick said, and he and Kelly blew on the candles once more. 

Sean smiled, watching them pass out cake, Diana beside him, pressed against his side. This was, he admitted to himself, nice. While yes, there was still a level of distrust, mostly between himself and Nick, the others seemed warmer towards him, most likely, he decided, at Adalind’s request. Ah well, at least they were including him in these sorts of things, and he smiled as Adalind handed Kelly the present from him. The baby squealed in delight as he saw the stuffed wolf, cuddled it close, and Nick laughed, shot Monroe a wink. Adalind turned to Sean, smile soft and warm. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“You’re welcome,” Sean murmured. 

Yes, things weren’t perfect, not yet, but they were getting there. Nick was slowly warming up to him and things had settled, more or less, within the Wesen community. Maybe, this was the perfect time to discuss more sleepovers for Diana and Kelly, to earn that trust while things were calm. Little did they know how quickly that calm would shatter. 


	8. The Case is On

The next week proved hectic. Kelly caught a cold and Diana managed to get a stomach virus from a boy at school.  
“This is why I wanted private tutors” Adalind said as they cleaned up the bathroom after a particularly nasty throw-up incident.  
“Yes, but then how would she learn to socialize?” Nick had argued.  
They had gone to bed tired and frustrated that night but the next morning, Nick got up and took care of the kids, let Adalind sleep in. Which was good because she was pretty sure she had caught Kelly’s cold. Sean had stopped by with soup and saltines, sat with Nick while Diana napped on the couch, her head in his lap, Kelly curled against Nick.  
“Let’s just hope you don’t get sick,” Sean murmured, flashed Nick a smile.  
The younger man laughed tiredly, rubbed his face.  
“Yeah, well, even if I were sick, I’d have to go to work. I can’t trust Hank to do anything on his own.”  
Sean chuckled, dropped his gaze to Diana’s sleeping face.  
“I know we’re still….rocky. And I don’t blame you after the way I acted but I just wanted you to know that I didn’t join Black Claw because I wanted to rule Portland. I joined Black Claw because they promised they would get my daughter back and then when they did, I just….lost sight and wanted to make sure she would be okay, that she was happy. And I was blind to a lot of things that she did, that I did. And if I could go back and do things differently, I would but…”  
“Renard. Hey, it’s okay. You’re right I’m still….angry about how that was handled, how you kidnapped Adalind and my son, used them as pawns to become mayor. But the truth of the matter is, is that I’m trying to forgive you, that I’m trying to trust you again, because frankly? You were a good captain. And as far as I know, you still are. I just want my family safe: Adalind, Diana, Kelly. Everyone that I know and love, I want them safe.”  
“I know,” Sean murmured.  
Nick studied him, the tense line of his shoulders, the small circles beneath his eyes. He looked tired, worn, as if he weren’t sleeping, plagued by nightmares or worse. Memories. Normally, Nick seeing his Captain like that was normally cause for worry and now wasn’t any different. Carefully, he shifted, soothed Kelly when the toddler stirred.  
“Are you sleeping?” he asked, trying to keep his tone gentle, keep the worry from entering his tone.  
Sean looked up at him, but Nick’s gaze was ducked, staring down at the boy in his arms. Sean remained quiet for a moment, trying to decide the best way to answer without looking weak. He rubbed his face, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.  
“No,” he admitted. “No, I haven’t been sleeping. I am trying to repair the damage I did within the Wesen community, show that I’m not the Royal everyone seems to think I am.”  
He still got distrustful looks from some of the Wesen officers and he didn’t blame them. He had put his own ambitions and desires ahead of those of his canton and as a result, Hell had broken loose, almost literally. Nick smiled, kissed Kelly’s dark hair.  
“It’ll be okay,” he said. “They’ll learn to trust you again, you just have to give it more time.”  
“I know,” Sean said. “I know.”  
That had been the last time they had spoken. Even at work, they avoided each other: Nick solving cases and Sean being bureaucratic. Until that Friday.  
Nick awoke that morning to the smell of coffee, turned to see that Adalind was up and that was kind of odd because she was usually the one to sleep in. With a grunt, he rose, rubbed the sleep off of his face as he made his way to the kitchen, wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Morning,” he murmured, voice raspy still from sleep.  
She smiled, turned her head and kissed his cheek.  
“Morning, Nick,” she said. “You have to go to work today?”  
“Yeah. In about two hours.”  
Adalind nodded, blonde hair tickling Nick’s nose and he smiled, turned and kissed her head.  
“You know,” she started about an hour later as Diana was getting ready for school,Nick for work, “You and Sean seemed….friendly at Kelly’s party.”  
“Did we?”  
She gave him a fondly exasperated look. He grinned.  
“Yes, you did. I think it would be good for everyone if he came over more, had dinners with us, took the kids to school.”  
“I don’t think he’s that domestic.”  
“I’m being serious.”  
“I know, I’m sorry,” he said, walked over to the doorway where she was watching him and kissed her. “Okay. I’ll talk to him about it. We’ll decide something.”  
She nodded, ran a hand down his side.  
“Come home safe,” Adalind whispered.  
“I will. Promise,” he said, kissed her again before he left.  
He was going to talk to Sean, really, but he was called to a crime scene before ever reaching the precinct and it was…...bad.  
Everything seemed normal enough and Nick had thought it might have been an interrupted robbery. Except that when he entered the living room, the stench of blood (sharp and coppery) filled his nose, left a tang in his mouth. He frowned, barely listening as Wu spoke (“It looks like a murder-suicide, but…..it feels wrong….”) crossed over and knelt by the body, pulling on some gloves in the process.  
The corpse was slightly stiff, rigor-mortis barely set in and Nick had to guess it had been over six hours. No visible head wound, but blood was pooled beneath the body, red turning black as it set in and stained the carpet. The M.E. must not have arrived and Nick didn’t (couldn’t) move the body. It was always disconcerting for him to see murder victims.  
In this case: the man. He was probably Nick’s age, sandy hair mussed, eyes wide opened and irises pale blue, mouth slightly opened. He wasn’t in great shape but he was hardly obese.  
Nick stood, and made his way through the house, looking in the other rooms. Nothing unusual in the bathroom or the office, but the next room was the master bedroom and that was worse than the living room. In here was the wife, brunette hair disheveled, tied to the bed, but the clothes were perfect except for the blood so he could, at least, rule out rape.  
Nick turned as he felt someone approach, saw Hank coming in.  
“How bad is it?” Nick asked.  
“They don’t have any kids so it could have been worse,” Hank said.  
“Yeah. I heard some of the forensics team talking, said it looked like murder-suicide but something feels off.”  
“That’s exactly what I said,” Wu said as he entered. “Are you a mind reader?”  
Nick managed a small smile, turned back to look at the body.  
“We find any evidence?”  
“Some hairs, some fingerprints. We’re contacting next of kin,” Wu said.  
Nick nodded, moved about the bedroom, paused on the nightstand. Frowning, he bent down to look closer.  
“Hank,” he said, “Come here.”  
Hank crossed over, bending beside him.  
“What are we looking at? Our reflection? I’m twice as good looking as you.”  
Nick rolled his eyes, pressed his gloved finger beside a smudge.  
“It’s a fingerprint. A perfect fingerprint.”  
Hank motioned over a tech and he and Nick straightened up, Nick slumping slightly.  
“You wanna tell the Captain?” he asked Hank, who shook his head.  
“Rock-paper-scissors,” Hank suggested.  
They went through the motions, Hank throwing rock and Nick throwing paper.  
“Best two out of three,” he cajoled.  
Nick laughed. “No way.”  
\-------------------------------------------  
In the end, they both ended up telling Sean. The captain watched them, listening as they spoke, Nick voicing his concerns that this wasn’t just a murder-suicide, a crime of passion from a jealous husband. This seemed less personal. After a moment, Sean leaned back, sighing.  
“Okay,” he said. “Okay, keep me updated. Let’s just hope this was a one time thing.”  
“Yes, sir,” Hank said.  
“Hey, is there any way to tell if this is Wessen related? Or at least if the couple that were murdered were Wessen?” Nick asked.  
Sean studied him, thinking, and then nodded. “Rosalee knows almost everyone in the Wessen community. I would ask her. Take some photos,” he said.  
“Thank you,” Nick murmured, hands in his pockets.  
Sean offered a slight smile. “Go on, you two. Get this solved.”  
They nodded before they left, heading back to their desks. They studied the file, the background on the couple: the man’s name was Lawrence Weatherby, the manager of coffee shop on the square with his fiance, Jenny Morton. No broken laws, except for a traffic ticket and Nick sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.  
“I can’t figure what kind of person would want to kill them. They seem like an average couple,” Hank said.  
“Yeah. Coroner done with autopsy yet?”  
“Just got done. Let’s go see what she has to say.”  
They quickly made their way down to the morgue, Nick shivering. This place never set right with him. It was too sterile, like hospitals, which he equally hated.  
“What’s the word?” Nick asked.  
Harper turned, looking up from her notes.  
“Our buddy Lawrence was shot in the back of the head. I’ve sent the bullet to forensics but the weird thing was that it was silver. Other than that, it looks like any other hit: abrasions on his knees from where he was forced to kneel, the gunshot to the back….it’s all so...normal.”  
Nick frowned, leaning in closer.  
“What’s that on his arm?”  
“I thought it was a tattoo, but looking closer, it seems to be a brand. I just can’t place the symbol: its origin, a language, anything extraordinary other than the fact that it was done post-mortem.”  
“What about Jenny?” Hank asked.  
“No sexual assault, it looks like she was tied to the bed and then strangled with a thin wire, probably until she blacked out. The wounds to her abdomen suggest they were perimortem.”  
“We thinking this is personal?”  
“Maybe,” Harper said. “There were no drugs in their systems, not even Advil. Whoever did this though? They’re a pro.”  
Nick and Hank left the morgue, more worried than before.  
“Look, you go on home,” Hank said a few hours later. “I’ll keep digging, see if I can find similar cases.”  
Nick nodded, grabbed a photo of Lawrence and Jenny.  
“I’ll stop by the Spice Shop, see if Rosalee or Monroe know if they were Wessen.”  
“Let me know.”  
“I will,” Nick promised, grabbing his coat and taking off.  
\--------------------  
They were Wessen, which only frustrated Nick further. Rosalee knew them through a friend: Lawrence had been a Höllentier and Jenny was a Steinadler.  
“I don’t know who would want to hurt them, Nick. They didn’t gamble or anything. Whoever this was means business. Be careful,” she said.  
“I will. I’ll talk to you soon, okay? Say hi to the Triplets for me.”  
Rosalee waved him off and he grinned, heading towards his car. When he got home, Adalind was playing with Kelly in the living room, Diana coloring. He kissed her head, going to sit on the couch by his wife.  
“How was work?” she asked.  
“I don’t know,” he said. “We caught a case and the couple were Wessen but I don’t have any idea who would want to kill them. They were upstanding citizens, managed a coffee shop, engaged…..The coroner said it looked like the work of a pro.”  
Adalind hummed, lay her head on his shoulder.  
“You’ll figure it out.”  
“I hope so,” he said, kissing her head. “The kids okay?”  
“Diana got picked to help kindergartners this week. She’s very excited.”  
“Yeah? That’s great, sweetheart.”  
“Thanks, Nick,” Diana said, not looking up from her coloring.  
Adalind smiled, set Kelly down on the floor, before tucking her feet up under herself, pressed tight against Nick.  
“I think Sean should start coming around more often, maybe staying over,” she said.  
Nick looked down at her, confused.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Because it would be good for Diana. And because we need to build that trust in case something happens to us and he needs to take care of them.”  
He fell silent, considering. Would it be weird? Yes. Did Adalind have a point? Yes. And it wasn’t as if Renard was a bad father or anything, he loved Diana more than anyone, but Nick wasn’t sure he was ready to have the captain in his home for sleepovers. Looking over at Diana, who had abandoned her coloring for playing with Kelly, he realized that Adalind was, as always, right: Sean needed to have a stronger bond with the kids and he needed to learn to move on from the past. With a soft sigh, he nodded.  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
“Thank you,” she murmured. “So, what’s for dinner?”  
“I thought you cooked,” he teased. “I can order pizza. Hank might come by later to go over the case.”  
“I don’t want you two to stay up too late,” Adalind laughed. “I’ll go place the order.”  
He smiled, watching her. He could never get over how much he loved her and how much she loved him. It was more than he could have hoped for, a life he had once thought he would share with Juliette. But they had both made their choices and now she was working with Trubel, using her abilities to stop Wesen when necessary. She seemed happy and he was glad for that--after all, she deserved to be as happy as he was.  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” Adalind asked, sitting back down next to him.  
“How beautiful my wife is,” he said, kissing her softly.  
She hummed, not sure she believed him, but letting it go. It didn’t matter what had his eyes glossed over, where his thoughts wandered. He always came back to her and that was what mattered.  
She only hoped that he could solve this case before it took its toll on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I have surpassed the 1,000 hits mark which is far more than I thought this fic would ever receive. Thank you to those who have left comments and kudos. As a result of achieving this milestone, I am going to offer a contest of sorts--follow me on my tumblr for the info on that. Link is on my profile. Thank you again for all the support and comments! It means a lot!


	9. Near Death

Two weeks later, and they weren’t getting anywhere. Nick was frustrated and Sean was starting to short-circuit because the mayor and police chief were breathing down their necks. Two weeks with no leads and three more murders, all of them the same as the first. Nick wasn’t sure if this was Wesen related, none of them had anything else in common. He and Hank had talked to the families, Wu had done background checks, and Sean was trying to keep the mayor from making this a federal case and calling in the FBI. They had all gathered at Nick’s place, files spread out across the table, beer bottles and open take-out containers taking up any empty space.   
“This is impossible,” Hank said. “We don’t know what the motivation even is.”   
“Think it could be another Grimm? The victims being Wesen is the only thing that links them,” Wu pointed out.   
“No, a Grimm would kill them differently than this, use their weaknesses, draw a fight…..This doesn’t feel like Grimm-on-Wesen,” Sean murmured, looking over the first case.   
“Wesen-on-Wesen?” Nick asked. “It’s not unheard of.”   
Sean considered, humming.   
“Yeah, it’s possible, but if that’s the case, we have to find a Wesen-related link to all of the victims.”   
“Well, we’re not going to find it tonight,” Hank said, standing, pulling Wu up with him. “I’m calling it a night.”   
“Alright. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Nick said, following them to the door to see them out.   
He turned, saw Sean standing, gathering the trash and was struck suddenly by how….naturally domestic this was. Huh.   
Nick flushed, cleared his throat.   
“Leave it. I can take care of it later.”   
“Nick, it’s no problem---”   
“I know. But it’s fine,” Nick said. “Listen um….why don’t you stay here tonight? Your house is farther away that Hank’s apartment and it’s late.”   
Sean studied his face, looking for some sign that he shouldn’t do as Nick suggested. But he was tired and it was late and so Sean nodded, conceding.   
“Alright. Thank you.”   
Nick smiled, nodding back.   
“Um, you know where the guest room is?”   
“Yes. Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome,” Nick said, watching him walk down the hall.   
Sean had some clothes still here from when he last watched the kids overnight and Nick sighed, rubbed his face before he picked up.   
He joined Adalind in bed once the living room was cleaned, the doors locked, and she hummed, rolling over to face him.   
“You okay?” she asked, kissing his chest.   
“Yeah. Mostly. This case has just got us all on edge.”   
She nodded, pressed close.   
“Did you let Sean stay?”   
“Yeah. That’s okay, right?”   
“Of course it is. I told you I wanted him around more, for Diana’s sake.”   
Nick said nothing, stroked her hair as he thought.   
“Do you still love him?”   
It was late and maybe he was stupid but it was oddly important at the moment. He felt her tilt her head up, could feel her eyes on him.   
“A part of me is always going to care about him. I don’t know if it will ever be considered love. Nick, why are you asking this now?”   
“Nothing. It’s nothing.”   
“....do you love him?”   
It was no secret to Adalind that Nick had once been attracted to Sean, and yeah, okay, there was the whole issue with Juliette and the Black Claw fiasco, but Sean was working on doing better: he was always there for Diana, he offered to watch the kids, and Nick was starting to trust him as police captain again. But Adalind knew her husband, knew that he was still attracted to Sean even if he never admitted it. Which was fine with her, she already shared him with work, she wasn’t sure she wanted to share his affection.   
“No,” Nick said. “No, of course not.”   
But even he could hear that hesitancy, the uncertainty in his voice. He sighed, kissed her head.   
“Let’s just….get some sleep.”   
“Yeah, okay. Love you.”   
“I love you, too.”   
\---------------------------------  
The next day, Nick dropped Diana off at school and Kelly at daycare before heading in to work. He decided on a whim to stop by the first crime scene, make sure they hadn’t missed anything. There were still a couple of uniforms out front, mostly clearing the tape, making the house accessible to the public, though why the public would want to show up here, Nick didn’t know. There was still clean-up on the inside to do and Nick was glad that he had caught it in time. He went to the living room, checking everything, anything: under couch cushions, in drawers, on the bookshelf. He went through each room, trying to find a hair or another blood spot, but there was nothing.   
Nick sighed, standing in the middle of the bedroom where Jenny had been found two weeks prior, trying to make sense of it. He turned, looking out the window and frowned as he saw something on the back fence. He shifted, ready to leave, to go outside, when something hit him on the back of the bed.   
He whirled, Grimm instincts kicking in and the man woged, face turning serpentine.   
“Skalengeck….” Nick said.   
“Grimm,” the intruder hissed back before tackling Nick to the ground, pulling out a knife.   
They wrestled, the Skalengeck on top. Nick tried to keep the knife away, shouted for help from the uniforms out front. His opponent hissed. Nick managed to flip so he was above the creature. A sharp knee slammed into his abdomen, caught ribs, a sickening crack going through the air. Nick coughed, couldn't even notice the pain through the white in his vision as he rolled to the side.The Skalengeck was on him in a matter of moments, managed to stab him in the shoulder, the stomach, his blows wild, underhanded.   
Nick reached up, tried to shove him away but to no avail. The knife kept coming down, piercing flesh. Nick knew he was losing blood, barely fighting back. Just when he thought the Skalengeck was going to deliver a final blow, the uniforms came in, guns aimed.   
“Freeze!” one of the shouted, the other calling for a buss and back-up.   
Nick was relieved, to say the least. It wasn’t often he was caught unawares, but he hadn’t expected anyone to be there, let alone to attack him, and even less aware that this Skalengeck had a knife. The uniforms handcuffed the perp, one of them escorting him out as the other stayed with Nick, kept him from getting up.   
“I’m fine….I’m fine,” he insisted, trying to rise, but the uniform, a petite woman with dark hair, pressed him down.   
“You’re losing blood,” she said. “Detective, it’ll be okay, just please don’t move. An ambulance is on the way and we’ve already called the captain.”   
He swore, dark spots flooding his vision before everything went black.   
\----------------  
Adalind raced into the hospital, looking for Sean or Hank or anyone who knew what had happened to Nick, knew what was happening with him, if he was okay. She finally found Wu and Hank in the surgery waiting room, stood there, staring at them.   
“What happened?” she asked after a long moment. “What happened to Nick?”   
“He went to the first crime scene, to canvas it, make sure we didn’t miss anything,” Hank said. “I didn’t know he was going there before he came in or I would have met him.”   
“Perp came in, probably to take something…..saw Nick and attacked.”   
“Oh my god,” she breathed, felt her legs turn to jelly, give out.   
Wu and Hank helped her into a chair, Hank offering a smile.   
“He’ll be okay. Doc said it didn’t look like anything vital was hit, but he’ll be sore for a while.”   
Then again, with Nick’s incredible healing factor, Hank wasn’t too concerned about Nick dying, at least from this.   
“Where are the kids?” Wu asked.   
“Um….Monroe and Rosalee are watching them. I didn’t...I didn’t know what was going on, I didn’t want to bring them here until I knew…...where’s Sean?”   
“With him, back in surgery. The doctors said it was alright, they needed the info as they worked. They think a piece of the knife broke off in a rib, so they’re going in to retrieve it.”   
Adalind nodded, leaned forward, her head in her hands. Hank shifted, looked up as Sean returned, pushed past the double doors that lead to surgery.   
“Adalind,” the captain murmured, knelt down in front of her. “He’s okay. The doctors have him in a room resting, but they said you could see him when you were ready.”   
“Is he…..he will be alright, won’t he?”   
“He’ll be fine,” Sean promised. “They said he’s sleeping now and they have him on drugs. The doctors want to keep him a couple of days, make sure there’s no internal damage. But they’re hopeful that he’ll make a full recovery.”   
Adalind nodded, took a breath before she stood.   
“Show me to him.”   
Nodding, Sean lead her back through the doors, clapped a hand on Hank’s shoulder as they passed. He quietly lead Adalind down the hall to Nick’s room, letting her in. He had a uniform posted outside just in case, but the man knew Adalind and even if he didn’t, she was with the captain.   
Adalind slid inside, paused as she studied her husband. He didn’t have a breathing tube, but there was an IV in his arm, bandages on his arms, his chest, a patch on his neck. He looked worse than Adalind was sure he really was and she sank into a chair next to the bed.   
God, she didn’t think she would ever get used to him getting hurt.   
Sean didn’t say anything, just let her sit beside Nick, took a spot on the couch that sat under the television.   
They sat in silence for a long while, until Nick woke up. He groaned softly, body aching and mind foggy, fuzzy with drugs. Despite the haze in his vision, he looked around, eyes landing on blonde hair.   
“Adalind?” he asked.   
She sat up, took his hand.   
“Hey,” she smiled. “How are you feeling?”   
“Fuzzy…..”   
“That would be the drugs. Let me go get a doctor….”   
“No, no. It’s fine,” Nick rasped, swallowing. “Where…..the kids?”   
“They’re fine. Rosalee and Monroe are watching them.”   
He nodded, eyes closed.   
“Hank said they got the guy. He’s facing life in jail for the murders and the attack on you, but they think he has a partner. They’re going to try to get him to talk.”   
“Good. That’s good,” he slurred, breathing deepening.   
Adalind smiled.   
“Yeah. Yeah, it is. Go back to sleep, okay? I’m here.”   
Nick smiled. “I love you.”   
“I love you, too,” she murmured.   
He hummed, returning to sleep, and Adalind sighed, relieved.   
She was not letting him leave the house for weeks once he got home. She sighed once more as she lay her head on his bed, attempting to get some much needed sleep.   
It had been a long day.


End file.
